Goku Black vs Dark Sonic
Goku Black vs Dark Sonic is Pistashio's Fifth Death Battle. Description Season 1 Episode 5! Dragon Ball VS Sonic the Hedgehog! The darker versions of Goku and Sonic go head to head in battle filled with darkness! Interlude Wiz: Goku and Sonic. Famous characters that have a lot in common, enough that many say Super Sonic is a ripoff of the Super Saiyan transformation. Here we have their alternate, darker counterparts against each other. Boomstick: Goku Black, Zamasu after taking Future Goku's body. Wiz: And Dark Sonic,The Dark version of Sonic. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Goku Black Wiz: Goku Black, usually referred to as Black, is the main antagonist of the "Future" Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super. His true identity is the original present Zamasu a former North Kai and Supreme Kai apprentice serving the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Gowasu, from the unaltered main timeline, in which he stole the body of the original present Goku and sought to destroy all mortals alongside Future Zamasu. He was given the name "Goku Black" by Future Bulma when he initially referred to himself as Son Goku. Boomstick: Before acting on his dark impulses, as Zamasu, he was a calm and patient individual, willing to listen to his teacher's words. However, he long harbored an utter hatred for mortals, perceiving them as a blasphemy and the gods' greatest mistake. He also came to hate the gods as well for not doing anything about their "mistake". After giving in to his desires, Zamasu mercilessly killed Gowasu as his first step down a dark path. Wiz: Despite his cruel actions, even to his own kind, Zamasu feels perfectly vindicated, truly seeing no evil in his actions, after he scoured several timelines as proof that mortals are a corruption of existence as a whole that prevents it from becoming a true paradise. He also believes that humanity has only continued to exist for all this time because the gods are too prideful to acknowledge their failure in creating mortals. Also, rather than using the Super Dragon Balls to wish for mortals to be exterminated, he preferred to steal the body of Goku, displaying his infatuation with the Saiyan. This also seems to suggest that he wanted to destroy mortals by himself, as he believed that it was his own responsibility as if he were the Supreme God. Boomstick: He became much more emotional upon taking Goku's body and becoming Goku Black, gaining many opposite characteristics to his host body's personality. Like his future counterpart, he is extremely sadistic, seen when he kills Bulma, along with the vast majority of the Earthlings, believing it to be "justice", despite his blood-lusting delight in it and his delight in Goku's anger over him killing Chi Chi and Goten. Wiz: He showed a sense of brutality when he savagely tortures his foes/target, hoping to extend the pain and suffering, as shown when he fractured Trunks' arm and shoots a barrage of ki blasts at his defenseless opponent. However, he retains his past self's politeness and is shown to be graceful during his first fight with Goku as Black. Also somewhat of a masochist, Black is shown to revel in others inflicting pain on himself, both from his newfound passion for battle and personal drive to grow stronger in his new body. Boomstick: This trait seems to have been drawn somewhat from Goku. In addition, Goku Black appears to be somewhat unhinged, as he occasionally bursts into slightly deranged laughter, as shown when he fought Goku for the first time, and also due to his sudden shifts in mood, as seen when he explains his motivation for wiping out mortals. Wiz: While willing to kill regardless, he prefers and desires to fight strong opponents, even going as far as holding back his full power in order to further enjoy a fight, always keeping it just ahead of his opponent's. Black also shares Goku's sense of determination, never letting up on a goal once he sets his mind on it, as he vowed to find Trunks after he escaped to the past. He also shares Goku's sense of general independence Boomstick: wishing to grow stronger through his own personal effort rather than taking shortcuts. This shows a distinct difference to his counterpart. Unlike Future Zamasu, who views immortality as an ideal trait worthy of a god, Black openly stated his disinterest in such a power. Also, he is somewhat vain, as when he first revealed his Super Saiyan Rosé form, he described it as beautiful, towering above "the whole universe", and stated to Goku that he should rejoice, as he had reached the height of beauty by his hand. Wiz: Anyway, Black in his base form is strong enough to easily beat Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks. It is stated by Future Trunks that Black in his base form is at least equal if not somewhat stronger than Super Saiyan 3 Goku. In his first fight against Goku, his base form is roughly on par with Super Saiyan 2 Goku as neither gained a clear advantage, albeit the fight ended with Black sustaining noticeable exhaustion and battering while Goku was basically unharmed. Boomstick: However, Future Trunks noted after Black and Goku's first fight in the past that Black was stronger in the future, meaning that Black wasn't using all of his power during his fight with Goku. When Black returned to the future, he noted that from copying Goku's fighting style and experiencing the mighty Saiyan's blows, his power increased significantly. With his newfound might and skill, in his base state he was able to catch Vegeta off-guard and appear before him before Vegeta could realize it. He could also shrug off blows from Super Saiyan BlueVegeta and even managed to knock him back. Wiz: Upon transforming into Super Saiyan Rosé, he easily defeated Vegeta with a surprise piercing blade attack. Immediately afterwards, he performs similarly against Goku, quickly pressuring Goku. Continuing his fight with Goku, and due to Future Zamasu's interference, a full-force hit from a Super Black Kamehameha was able to defeat Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks. Boomstick: In the third fight, he fends off Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks simultaneously. When Super Saiyan Blue Goku powers up from his rage, while brutally overwhelming Black, Black was able to quickly recover, and once again imprints on the experience to further increase his might and viciously retaliates, nearly killing Goku. However upon Goku and Vegeta's return, Black was completely overwhelmed by Vegeta's power increase. Wiz: Upon recognizing the Saiyans' ability to also gain strength through anger, Black incorporate this by using his universal anger, stabbing his Aura Slide into his hand and revealing a new scythe version, making him stronger. With this scythe, Black was able to create a large rift in space in one swing, feeding off an evil energy that blocked Goku's usage of the Instant Transmission. Vegeta, Goku, Future Zamasu, and even Goku Black himself was unsure on what he has done, even stated that his enhanced power has even surpassed his own understanding. Gowasu later confirmed Goku Black was the strongest non-fused character at the time. Goku Black: You may believe it to be cruel, but it is what simply must be done, because it is my ultimate mission, to vanquish humanity in place of the gods who refuse to admit their mistake! Dark Sonic Wiz: When Sonic first crashes into the Metarex's base, after seeing how many fake emeralds there are, he feels uneasy. These comments are prompted by the negative energy Sonic can feel from the fake emeralds. Boomstick: It is this dark chaos energy that incredibly intensifies Sonic's rage at seeing an unconscious Chris and a terrified Cosmo trapped, that causes him to turn into Dark Sonic in his mid-transformation form. Wiz: Black Narcissus then dispatches two robots, Gold and Silver, that he designed to test Sonic's strength and speed. Dark Sonic seems to take a murderous pleasure in doing so, indicated by his mad cackling and evil grin beforehand, and quickly tears them apart as he is now in his full transformation form. Just then, Doctor Eggmanturns up and declares he has never seen Sonic so worked up before. Eggman says he does not want to see Sonic act out of anger and rage and that it is not good for him as Sonic powers down to his normal self. Boomstick: Dark Sonic seems to relish the prospect of murdering the two prototype Metarex, as shown by his demonic grin and mad cackle. In this form, Sonic's rage is out of control and he has even gained the intention to kill. However, he can still control his actions to an extent, as this form is rooted in the darker aspects of Sonic's natural instincts Wiz: including the desire to live, trample and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, destruction and death. Boomstick: As Dark Sonic, Sonic demonstrates light-speed movements, fast enough to tear through a robot multiple times within a second simply by dashing through it, while not even being visible. Wiz: He also possesses very high physical strength, enough to make dents in metal, cave in a robot's face with one punch, and tear a robot vertically in half with one swift strike. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: ITS A TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!!!!! Death Battle The Future. This takes place in the "Future" Trunks Saga. In the Future, Goku Black was wreaking havoc. He had beaten up Goku with ease, And Sliced Vegeta with Rose Sword. Dark Sonic stood in a unknown place, Waiting for a Battle after he destroyed Multiple Islands and Towns. Goku Black: Strange...What's this energy i'm sensing? Suddently, Dark Sonic Teleported Behind him and fired an energy blast towards Black, Goku Black Felt it, And He dodged, He teleported behind Dark Sonic, And kicked him hard Towards the ground, Goku Black Teleported, But Dark Sonic Recovered And flew from the ground, Dark Sonic: You There! Whatever you are..if you thought you could sneak up on me with something so obvious..you clearly dont know who are you dealing with... Goku Black: Let Me demonstrate! Goku Black jumped towards Dark Sonic and Punched him, But Dark Sonic stopped his punch, And Blitzed him towards the sky, Dark Sonic tried to Kick Black again but GB Dodged And Blitzed him, Dark Sonic rushed towards Black, and started repeatedly attacking him with punches and kicks. It did nothing, so Dark Sonic started firing Energy Attack. They still did next to no damage. Dark Sonic tried using another Blast, but even that could not stop him, and Dark Sonic's eyes grew huge in terror. Goku Black grinned. "Are you done? Good. Now it's my turn." Black proceeded to repeatedly kick and punch Dark Sonic, sending him flying. Goku Black fired a Black Power Ball in the air towards DS. Dark Sonic saw it and he started to get out, but only just before Black hit Him, Punched him 10 times and Teleported To The Ground, And witha a Ki-Blast he hurt Dark Sonic and almost Turned him into dust, while Dark Sonic fall, Black kicked him in the stomach, Then He Blasted him towards the sky, Goku Black: KA..ME...HAAA..MEEE...! Black Was bout to fire the Big Energy wave, However, Dark Sonic Blitzed him and And prevented him from sponsoring the attack, Then He Kicked him towards the ground, Dark Sonic was about to finish the Battle, However, Black Turn into Super Saiyan Rose, Goku Black smiled contemptuously and said: You did a BIG MISTAKE! Goku Black was so Fast that Dark Sonic wasnt able to react, He Punched him quickly 10 times, He used his Rose Sword, And Punched him again to the ground, But Dark Sonic Recovered, Dark Sonic Powered Up, And with a 7 Energy Blasts, He fired them, But Black dodged them all, He Teleported behind Dark Sonic and Kicked him 5 Times, Then he sliced Him with the Rose Sword, Dark Sonic, with his increased power, rushed towards Black, and successfully landed many hits on him and he knocked him down into a building. Dark Sonic, now tiring out, tried to use one of his last attacks. He prepared to use Energy Blast and concentrate it into a beam. Black got up, and prepared a Black Kamehameha. Both of the beams collided. At full power, neither were budging. Goku Black powered up his Kamehameha even further, obliterating the Energy Blast beam, and engulfing Dark Sonic. When the smoke cleared, Dark Sonic was standing there, but he was exhausted. Out of nowhere, his form ran out. Dark Sonic, now realizing he had no chance, simply said, "Oh, fuck." Goku Black grinned and said, "Sayonara!" He fired a Black Energy Blast, completely destroying Dark Sonic. KO! Results Boomstick: Wow..What a Overkill! Wiz: Yea, Goku Black outclassed Both Base Dark Sonic and Powerd up Dark Sonic everywhere Boomstick: The fight wasnt so close, He was more destructive, more durable, stronger, and faster. ''' Wiz: Starting with speed, Super Sonic in Sonic X Traveld Great distances in space using star measurements, Super Sonic Traveld roughly one ligtyear in about 32 seconds, making him 100,000 Times The Speed of light, if we use Dark Sonic multiplier in the Priya Nasus this would make Dark Sonic as 100 Million times the Speed of Light, This is insanely fast. '''Boomstick: BUT The only crazy thing is that Goku Black is MUCH MUCH Faster! Wiz: Scalling Black's Speed from Goku's, Base Goku Traveld Fro King Kai's Planet To Earth Which is a Distance of half The observable universe in two days, This Feat put Base Goku as 600 Billion Times The Speed of Light, Since it was in the cell games, This Make SSG Goku in BoG Arc as at least trillions of times the Speed of Light Boomstick: Goku Black is MUCH Stronger then Base Goku and Super Saiyan Blue Goku, This scale him as quadrillions of times the speed of Light!, Way Faster then Dark Sonic, Who is 100,000,000 Times FTL! Wiz: Even when Black at base, Its Just seems unfair, However, When Black Turn into Super Saiyan Rose this completely overkill. Boomstick: Now with Attack Potency, Old Kai stated that if Goku and Beerus clashed two+ times, the Universe would Destroyed. As this could only happen if the time dimension was destroyed too, we can put both Goku and Beerus at High Universe level, especially considering if Goku hadn't nullified those shockwaves Wiz: Goku and Beerus would have died too, according to Old Kai. Since it took two of them, and it would have taken 3 punches to do so, SSG Goku can destroy 1/6 of a Space-Time continuum in one punch on his own, And He abosrd this Power into Base Form, Making Base Goku as Universal+ Boomstick: Now Base Goku Black Stomped Base Goku, And Goku Should have turn into SSJ2 To Beat Base Goku Black, making Base Goku Black as Universal++. Wiz: Now the best thing we can do for Dark Sonic is assume that he's 1,000 Times more powerful then Then Solar System's Super Sonic who beat The Solar System Level Dark oak, This would make at best Dark Sonic As a Multi-Galaxy Level+, in short Low-Universal, And even then its still no where close to Goku Black's Level, Who is a Universe Buster at Base Form, Goku Black was just Faster, Stronger and WAY more Skilled. Boomstick: I think it was about time that Dark Sonic got "Zama-Sued". Wiz: The Winner is Goku Black. Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV